sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Reeves
Noah Reeves is a character that belongs to Rage the Hedgehog(user) Introduction Noah Garrison Reeves was born on May, 16th, 1992, in other words, he is 22 years old. He is a human from Dorado, a planet that is basically a copy of Earth. Alignment: Evil Personality Noah Reeves is very cunning, and knows how to change someones mind quickly. He is very sarcastic too, and cracks jokes about, pretty much everything. He is also extremely charismatic and outgoing, and not to mention laid-back. Noah also has a tendency to insult someone, usually playfully. Bio Noah Reeves was pretty much always a class clown, and has won the Class Clown award in school 8 times out of all of his 10 grades. He went to college to study Astronomy, and he finished college at age 19(he skipped a couple grades)and found a planet called Mobius. He decided he would travel to it, and he did. He made a machine to turn himself into a Mobian, as well. He is still human, but can turn into a Hedgehog at anytime. He also is a Con man, and takes great pleasure in tricking people and breaking deals by finding loopholes, and by gambling with loaded dice or something.he is evil because he claims "Evil is the most exciting life". Appearance Noah wears a yellow long sleeve shirt, black jeans, shoes that are black with green shoelaces, he wears dark blue gloves, and has a goatee(human form only) Quotes Uhhh, Yeah! - When someone asks something to him that is obvious Sooo, you... think you can... beat me, because... you're fast? *laughs ridiculously hard* That is just too good! Wheeew! Man, you're funnier than I thought man! And I thought I was funny! *wipes a tear* - When first meeting Sonic, So, Fat guy with a head shaped like a potato and a cartoonish moustache is the biggest threat to this world? Pathetic. - When first meeting Eggman Shouldn't have made a deal with the devil, brother! - When someone complains about being conned by Noah. Ha! So you're the supposed smartest person on Mobius? You seem more... oh, I dont know... what's the word... uuuuhhh, Stereotypical? - When meeting Tesla. Oh, I love this job! - Talking about being a con man. Skills, Abilities, Powers Noah is incredibly cunning, willing to use any loophole to get out of a problem or situation. He can turn into smoke in his Hedgehog form, where he can transport through even the smallest of cracks and holes. He also is extremely perceptive, able to notice things and remember them pretty easily. Trivia "Dorado" is based off the legendary lost city of gold, "El Dorado" Noah's dialouge is based off of Lord Hades from Disney's Hercules. Noah's personality is based off of Sinbad from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, and so is his goatee and the "Uhhh, Yeah!" quote... Noah is also heavily based off of Miguel and Tulio from "The Road to El Dorado" Noah's extreme perception power is based off of the main character from the TV show "Psych" Noah also has a bit of charming personality into him, which is partly based by Rocky from Chicken Run and Flynn Rider from Tangled(Yes, a lot of inspirations...) Category:Evil Category:Males